Let's Play Detectives
"Let's Play Detectives" is the 42nd episode of Kaeloo, and 42nd of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo and Mr. Cat, as detectives, compete to see who can find Stumpy's missing sister, Margaret. Plot The episode starts in black and white as Kaeloo, as a detective, sits in her office reading a newspaper. Just then, Stumpy, dressed as a girl, walks in. Kaeloo tells him to take a seat, so he sits down and grins at her. She waits, but eventually gets fed up and asks him to say his line. Unfortunately, Stumpy wasn't able to remember what to say, as he didn't understand anything about the "old movie". Kaeloo then shows him how to do it, so he sits in the chair and cries that his sister Margaret is missing, as the script says, before noting that he doesn't have a sister. Kaeloo says that that is obviously true, since Stumpy's sister has disappeared, but he tells her that he never had a sister. Later, Stumpy is still confused, as the script barely makes any sense. Just then, Mr. Cat, as a police detective, walks into the office and the scene suddenly switches to color. He pulls out a suitcase with Quack Quack inside it and shows that he has implemented several gadgets into him in the laboratory. He says that this new "device" of his can help solve any mystery, for example that of a woman being attacked by a stranger. To prove his point, he whacks Stumpy on the head while the latter is playing video games. He then puts the baseball bat he used to hit him into Quack Quack's mouth, and Quack Quack generates a picture of Stumpy, who is the victim. He then tries to push Stumpy into Quack Quack's mouth, saying that this will help identify the attacker. Kaeloo says that good detectives use intuition and deduction, not gadgets, and he accuses her of being old-fashioned. Just then, Quack Quack quacks, so Mr. Cat feeds him yogurt and explains to Kaeloo that his "gadget" runs on yogurt. Kaeloo and Mr. Cat decide to compete to see who can find Stumpy's sister first. Mr. Cat leaves the office. Kaeloo and Stumpy set out to look for clues, and Stumpy asks Kaeloo what intuition is. She explains that it involves following the first thing that comes to mind, and he misunderstands and says "nuts" (the first thing on his mind) is intuition. Mr. Cat shows up and asks how they're doing, and Kaeloo admits that the investigation hasn't gone very far. Mr. Cat then uses Quack Quack to find a pile of empty yogurt containers, and he gets a set of clues printed out, which he uses to deduce that the owner of the yogurt containers wears a pair of underwear. Kaeloo asks what that has to do with Margaret's disappearance, and Mr. Cat says that it really doesn't have anything to do with it, but it proves that he is better than she is. He drives off laughing, and Kaeloo decides to follow him since her intuition tells her that Mr. Cat was forcing Quack Quack to work for him, and that that had a connection to Margaret's disappearance. Mr. Cat stops his car, and to avoid grabbing his attention, Kaeloo and Stumpy decide to drive ahead and park the car somewhere else. They wind up crashing it, but decide to see what Mr. Cat is doing anyway. Mr. Cat opens a cat flap and looks around to see whether anyone is looking or not. Kaeloo and Stumpy pretend to be distracted by the scenery, so he steps in. They immediately get in after he closes it. As it is pitch dark inside, neither one of them can see anything. Stumpy trips and falls, screaming in pain, and Mr. Cat hears it and turns on the lights. Kaeloo asks Mr. Cat what he has done with Quack Quack, and Mr. Cat points to Quack Quack, who is strapped to a machine. Stumpy reveals that Quack Quack is Margaret. Kaeloo asks how Mr. Cat can be holding Quack Quack if Quack Quack is strapped to the machine, and Mr. Cat reveals that it is a clone. Apparently, he invented a cloning machine and made a bunch of clones of Quack Quack which have gadget-like functions, which he intends to sell to detectives all over the world and get rich. As soon as Stumpy hears the word "rich", he decides to join Mr. Cat. Kaeloo calls for a break in the game and tells Mr. Cat that she finds a story with clones and gadgets to be too much like a sci-fi story, and they were supposed to be playing "detectives". She sarcastically asks why he doesn't add a bazooka and some lasers to the story, so he obliges and tries to shoot her with them. He chases her out of the cat flap and she takes cover behind a rock. She tries to shoot him with her own gun, but it doesn't hurt him since all it fires are corks. She then decides to use a tactical approach, so she asks Stumpy what he is thinking about. The latter responds with "nuts", which confuses Mr. Cat and distracts him. Kaeloo sneaks up on him and transforms. She then beats him up into the shape of a book, stuffs him into a box and throws him in the air. Later, Kaeloo gives a rather confusing explanation of how Stumpy and "Margaret" are related. Just then, Mr. Cat walks in, covered in bandages, and asks Kaeloo to help him find the person who attacked him, and she nervously looks away. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Quack Quack Minor Characters * Sheep Trivia * This is the first time the interior of the cat flap is shown. * Much like in "Let's Play Happy Rotter", Kaeloo dresses as a male while Stumpy dresses as a female. Gallery Detectives1.jpg Detectives2.jpg giphy (6).gif Brainlessbeauty.jpg Bad Kaeloo Leaping.png Mr. Cat Crushed Into A Shape Of A Book.png Mr. Cat Beaten Up.png Bad Kaeloo Stuffing Mr. Cat in Box.png Kaeloo's Weird Eyes.png Kaeloo Makes The Rules.png Stumpy Flirting with Mr. Cat.png Quack Quack Clones.png Mr. Cat Entering Cat Flap.png Mr. Cat a Better Detective.png Mr. Cat Stuffing Stumpy In Quack Quack.png Quack Quack with Gadgets.png Let's Play Detectives.png Kaeloo as Desperate Tadpole.png Stumpy as Lady Nutcracker.png 628FF96F-AB09-4F6F-A737-DC819E3B9FCB.jpeg C23BA3B2-8B89-4C37-BBAA-A6E945D9EBC2.jpeg B067E3EE-1336-4D87-8CD2-BA9DA711F795.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character